lost
by spleedude
Summary: when a teenage boy wakes in equestreia he will do anything to get back home to his family...or will he become used to eqestreia and the friends he's made there. not really sure where i will be going with this and could use lots of help
1. Chapter 1 the prolog thing

**Hello nonexistent fans. Though this is not my first fanfiction I hope for it to be the first one I stick with and complete. I'm new to this My Little Pony and I've only seen 2 episodes but I'm already hooked and feel like I have to write a fic about it. During this story I will be needing a lot of ideas and corrections from you; empty audience, so be prepared. Anyway thank you for your time and please check my profile for more information. ****This is the first prolog/chapter so please be kind and help me because I usually don't get further than this. Now without further ado I give you Lost:**

For my 16th birthday having a camping trip alone in the woods was not first on my list of things I wanted to do, or last anyway. What I would have wanted was to stay home and play this new videogame I got but my parents decided I needed to practice living alone for at least a day. I would have invited my friends anyway but they all had plans and couldn't be bothered to go on some random camping trip for my birthday.

"Sigh. At least I got to choose what I brought." I murmured to myself. I had a cooler filled with soda and junk food. My laptop bag with my laptop (duh), my I-pod shuffle and my brand new, cruddy, hand-me-down Nokia flip phone which of course had no reception out here. I also had a backpack with some things to keep me entertained. Other than that I had the usual camping stuff like a tent, sleeping bag, matches, etc.

When I arrived at the campsite I proceeded to put up the tent, where I stored my two bags and got a snack from the cooler. The campsite wasn't too impressive; it was just hardened dirt in a circular pattern with a fire pit in the middle and an electrical outlet near where I set the tent up. After staring at nature for about 3 minutes (nature being the neighboring campsite through about a foot of trees) it was getting dark and I decided to retire to my tent and play civ 5 on my laptop.

I defeated the mongrel civilization before I even discovered flight technology, a new record. It had begun to rain about an hour ago and I thought now was as good of time as any to go to bed. I had just started to drift into sleep when a sudden bright flash of silent light scorched my vision rendering me unable to see anything and a searing pain ran through my body, as if every single was on fire. I heard a loud low grumbling noise which could only be thunder and consensus started to slip away from me.

**Wow I can't believe all the support I got just from one not even a chapter. Well I hope you liked this one better, it's not as good as I wanted it to come out but I'll probably just edit it latter. Just a few things I need to ask before I do the next chapter**

**How old are the main (or is it mane) 6 or is it just left to speculation**

**B. Do you guys like first person or do you want me to do third person (don't worry there will still be -'s pov)**

**how many pages do you guys typically write for a chapter (this is like 1 ½) **

**q. where dose Rainbow Dash live (I'm pretty sure it's a cloud house)**

**And finally: which pony should I meet first?**

**Thanks for your help don't be too hard on your reviews,**

**Spleedude **


	2. Chapter 2 arrival

**Well I'm so surprised at the amount of support I got from my first, albeit short, real chapter. I would especially like to thank: Legend of Derpy, Neon Night and Star Shine (one profile), Bronydudeshadow, Lespy, Supreme Phonics king, and Rocket Killer for all commenting on my story. Here is a muffin basket for each of you. From now on thoughts are in **_**italicized**_** text.**__**This is still in first person for now with a few Pov changes. Well…. Here's the next chapter I hope I can make it longer: **

I awoke to the smell of something burning…and pain. My head felt like it was being pounded with jackhammers and my body felt like it should be lying in a ditch along a highway somewhere. "_What happened?"_ I thought as I raised myself to my elbows. I flipped onto my back, still on my elbows, and saw that my skin was red and had little columns of white steam coming off it. Pulling my arm up to my face I smelled myself.

"_Aw! That smells like rotten eggs and burning hair!"_ I leaned in closer to my arm and with the small amount of saliva I could muster I spat on my arm. I recoiled as signals of pain coursed through up from my arm and throughout my body. Looking back down at my arm I saw only a discolored mark and a new Colum of steam._ "Dang, this is going to hurt much worse latter on." _

Painfully crawling on my hands and knees I unzipped the door to the tent. Sunlight assaulted my eyes telling me that night had fled. The first thing I noticed was instead of the hardened dirt circle that surrounded the campsite just moments before there was now a scorched black circle of burnt grass. Next I saw that the fire pit was gone, and so was the power outlet, nothing left but a fried laptop charger leading to the tent.

I knew needed help and thought that the neighboring campsite I saw last night would be the best (and probably only) place to start. I stumbled rather than stepped out of the tent and looked for the camp but it was nowhere to be found, no tent, no fire pit, no beer bottles, not even the hard packed dirt that showed the area of their camp! I continued to look around perplexed be the goings on and noticed that my cooler was gone too! _"great, now what am I gona eat?" _I had to find a way out of this forest. The trees seemed familiar… but not the same… they looked … bigger, healthier and thicker than they were before. But I was sure these were the same trees. As I stumbled through the vaguely familiar trees toward what I thought was the park center I noticed the air smelled cleaner and had no traces of gasoline or any smell you would associate with a second rate camping site. _"Wherever I am I'm not North Carolina anymore."_

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"_Woooooohoooooooo!" _I felt great; the wind in my mane, the sun on my back and Twilight just helped me break the pony world record for biggest storm cloud ever moved last night over Everfree Forest. I had to come back to where the tremendous event took place just to bask in the glory of my greatest achievement, besides being the best flyer in all of Equestria of course. Now that I'm flying here undistracted I got to see all the weird things that happen here; like how the trees can grow and the weather can manage itself without anypony to help. And now there was a giant smoking crater in the middle of the forest, which is weird even for here. In the end curiosity won the epic struggle ageist common sense and I landed just outside the circle of soot… just in time to see a… creature limp into the woods mumbling to itself "gota find a way out, gota find a way out." This creature was the oddest thing I've ever seen, it walked on its hind legs, had only a little brown tuft of mane on the top of its head and its skin was RED. I was surprised it could talk, but not scared besides; Everfree Forest is a pretty weird place…right? I mustered up some courage, took a step forward (stirring up some soot as I did) and said the simplest most obvious thing I could say: "What ARE you?"

**OC's point of view**

"What ARE you?" I stiffened, which hurt because my body felt like one giant freaking sunburn, and I turned around quickly. "Oh, thank god finally some he-…." I stopped mid-sentence, for behind me, was a small, light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Its head was cocked to one side as if… no…. but if no it than…..?

"Did you just… talk?"

"Well yah, you say that as if I shouldn't."

"OH GOD! Ok, ok don't come any closer I–I just need a minute." I sat down on the forestry floor and put my head between my legs. My mind was racing at a mile a minute, trying to come up with any logical reason as to why a BLUE PEGASUS with a RANBOW mane no less, was TALKING TO ME. The only thing it came up with was: _"dhuuuuuuuuuuuuu." _

"Hey um… are you ok?" the Pegasus advanced toward me.

"Huh, oh yes-yes I'll be right with you one moment please." I waved my hand at her (judging by its voice) to keep her at bay. When my brain decided not to contribute more to its previous statement I thought that questions could give it a hand.

"Ok I have a few question to ask you, is that ok?"

"Sure I guess, as long as I get my fair share of them."

"Ok, one: where am I?"

"You're in the Everfree Forest"

"You say that as if I should know where that is."

"Well seeing as that's your… den over there shouldn't you?" she pointed behind her back to where the tent was set up. "Well I don't actually, HmHm, live there. Ok sorry sorry." Seeing her face redden with anger I quickly apologized for laughing at her uneducated guess about where I lived.

"Alright last question, for now I need a place to stay is there a town near something nearby?"

"As a mater a fact there is, follow me, I can ask questions on the way there."

"Alright just let me get my stuff first and we can be off." I gathered my bags from my tent and we walked off toward what I thought was the direction of the park entrance if it were still there.

"Hey I didn't catch your name."

"It's Rainbow Dash yours?"

"I'm Mitch nice to meet you."

And with that we left the clearing behind.

**Well what do you think? Better? Worse? Please leave a review or PM me if you want. I still need the questions from chapter one answered (except the last one of course) and I'm always looking for more Ideas so let them role in.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Spleedude :P **


	3. Chapter 3 your normal everyday hike

**Sorry for the delay but it's summer and I don't want to do anything but relax. Also I've just gotten hooked on portals for some reason. Not sure how good this chapter is gonna be. So here we go.**

**Mitch's POV**

Rainbow dash was, needless to say, curious about me and how I got here but would not ask too many questions at the risk of looking stupid. I wouldn't describe her as arrogant but she was in no way modest or humble. I had told her everything I could remember from the previous night, even my civ 5 game. Her eyes widened with fear and as I recounted how I crushed the Mongolians with my futuristic robotic infantry and nuclear warheads but quickly returned to normal size after I said that it was a game. Of course not to be outdone she told me how she and her friend Twilight moved the biggest storm cloud ever last night. She said it was no big deal but I didn't believe her, it wouldn't be worth a record if everyone could do it. Oh… and the fact that she could actually move a cloud but that was easier to take considering I was walking through a forest with a blue Pegasus talking about my latest videogame achievements.

Right now I was walking through the forest while Rainbow was in the air scouting out which way we should go. The little control I had on my brain earlier was slowly slipping. Now that I've told Rainbow everything I could it's as if all the thoughts where erased from my brain and all that was left was:

"_This isn't possible, this isn't possible, this shouldn't be possible."_

I had to get a grip if I was to do anything helpful, or anything at all for that matter. I needed something to keep anchored to reality. I dug through my laptop bag, pulled out my I-pod that I (thankfully) fully charged before going camping and turned it to the first song available: Axle-F. Soon the inconsonant babbling of the Crazy Frog filled my ears and I found a mental handhold. I was in no way calm but I was at the point where I could proses thought.

"_Ok, I'm here, it shouldn't be possible but I'm here. Rainbow can't help me but maybe someone in this town she was taking me to can."_

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I could see Fluttershy's cottage from here so Ponyville shouldn't be too far off. I had to get Twilight, she could help Mitch, but I couldn't really just take him through town to see her now could I? No, I had to bring her here, but Mitch was starting to…. Let's just say space out, staring at nothing not really saying much. I had to be quick, "Mitch, stay here!" I yelled down to him and without looking I sped off toward Twilight's tree.

**Mitch's POV**

I thought I heard Rainbow call something and looked up, just in time to see her shoot off in the direction we've been going. "Hey! Where are you going? Wait up!" I yelled as I unplugged my ear buds, cutting off Crazy Frog mid spazmatic sentence, and started chasing after her.

"_Stupid Mitchell, she probably took you farther away from civilization and left you here to wander the forest forever."_ I thought fighting down panic. _"We're not even the same species, let alone friends! Why would she help me?" _

I crashed through the undergrowth earning myself a few cuts, scrapes and the reminder that having all your skin feel like one sunburn is no pleasant feeling.

I ran…and ran…and ran. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life. I was going on pure fear and adrenaline now. I couldn't survive in the woods, on tree bark and berries.

I saw movement in the thinning trees in front of me and fear quickly turned to anger (it's funny how easily they interchange with each other) as I really hoped it was Rainbow Dash so I could tackle her and MAKE her show me the way to town as revenge for ditching me.

I crouched and slowly made my way to the edge of the trees. I still couldn't make out the pony (as Rainbow Dash called herself) but I could go no further, or risk being seen myself.

"_Don't think, just do." _I told myself and with that jumped from my hiding place.

"YHHHHHHAAAAA-ungh!" mid jump my backpack strap caught on a low hanging branch. Thwarting my attempt at a surprise attack and depositing me face first onto the soil below.

"Stupid branch." I murmured while spitting out a mouthful of dirt. Feeling something move under me I discovered that I had landed on top of a small borrow of cute little bunnies. Thankfully they were all inside their home when I landed but apparently the lightly colored yellow Pegasus with a pink mane didn't know that.

"GET OFF THEM!" she screamed with seemingly imposable rage, charging over and with an equally imposable strength she THEW me. I only had time to see the tree and think: _"Oh shi-" _ before I was out cold.

**Phew! I never thought I would get this done because I've been so lazy but I did it. Anyways I have decided that this story shall be a loose cannon of the series. Don't worry it will be plenty original but I may be there for important events like Spike getting older and going rampant through town. Or Film and Flam coming to town. I haven't decided what episode to start with so I'm open to suggestions. And on a final note I would like it if people left a bit more of their review to my story and not the other reviews. I appreciate people standing up for me but I'm a big boy and if there I a review I think is offensive or stupid I will either delete it or ignore it.**

**Thanks for the support (it keeps me writing),**

**Spleedude :P **


End file.
